Take you down to Chinatown
by takuya
Summary: when on patrol leon finally arested the right guy, now the question is, right guy for what?
1. Do you know why I pulled you over?

It was another sunny day in LA, well that kind of a goes without say it is LA after all, all the LAPD were patrolling, or more actually there were stationed on the streets waiting for trouble to find them.

"Come on, patrol again why me, I could be tracking down serial killers, or drug lords, in fact I could be doing anything apart from sitting here" snapped the blonde detective, he was dressed casualty in faded jeans t-shirt and trainers

"Come on Leon only a few more days after all you did take all those sick days to go backpacking around the globe, you can just go back to full duty after that" answered his partner, she was a rather attractive women with curly blonde hair pulled in to a ponytail in a blouse, skirt and heels

"Hey I promised Chris I return his picture, I can't brake my promise to him I had to at least try, I was 'this' close in Germany" answered Leon holding his fingers only an about an inch apart

"Plus what else was I meant to do with all that time I was forced to take over off as my leg healed, just sit around at home feeling sorry for myself" continued Leon

"Come on Leon you just have to admit that life from now on is going to be kind of boring and uneventful," she said calmly as a vintage mustang speed past them

" Off to work then" muttered Leon flicking the lights on as he started the engine after the driver pulled over Leon got out to deal with him

The driver was young, he couldn't have been really any more then 20, blonde but with a bit out front that seemed to define gravity, reading glasses resting on the end of his nose in a kind of pointless way, over a t-shirt and jeans he was wearing a what looked like a WWII bomber jacket

'Honestly when did war become fashionable' Leon though almost feeling offended

"Licence, registrations and proof of insurance" asked Leon in a tone that sounded like he said it a lot, after only being given a licence he checked the name and continued

"You do know that this licence doesn't have a year of birth on it right?" asked Leon in his bored tone

"Yea, that's kind of a long story," answered the blonde

" Do you know why I pulled you over Mr Jones"


	2. A really good moisturiser

"So Mr Jones do you know why we pulled you over" asked Leon in the same monotone voice of boredom

"My guess you be you just wanted to congratulate me for having such a sweet ride, got this beauty straight off the production line" smiled the blonde as if he was used to people doing just that

"uh hum," reply Leon half listening

"Well the initial reason was you were eating as you sped past us, so you weren't paying the proper care and attention to the road, but now I need to add to that having the right documents on hand" Leon told Jones the reason

"I may not have them on hand but the car is registered in my name, I got a license and about the insurants I kind of have a special sort," replied Jones

"No on has complete cover with insurants, and you still haven't told me why your license doesn't have a year of birth on it, but if you hand me the keys I check the system to see if the car really is registered in your name" answered Leon his patients was wearing a little thin

The keys were handed over with another smile, the way it came and seemed to light up his face remind Leon of the fireworks at the fourth of July

"Hey Jill check the system for me, names Jones, Alfred F, lets see if we be adding any more change to out young friend today" asked Leon coming back to the car

"Sure thing Leon" was the reply, then she was putting all the info in to the computer in the dashboard

" Well I got something, the car is registered to the name Alfred F Jones, but that was over thirty years ago and under insurants it just says covered, no dates no company I've never seen that before" answered Jill taking the license off Leon to look at the picture

"So what did the system say?" asked Jones with that 'I know something you don't smile', Leon wanted to punch it off his face, D had used that same sort of smile all the time when he had asked anything

"Well your half right it was under this name but it can't be you as it was done over thirty years ago and until I know the year you were born I won't know, did your father buy it for you with your name" started Leon trying to get to the root of the problem

"Dude are you joking, he never buy anything this cool, he's still obsessed with that stupid Mini of his" asked Jones as if he should know who his father was

"That's it," snapped Leon at the end of his limit, as he opened the door with one hand and pulled Jones out with the other, then pinned him to the car and cuffed him

"Your coming down to the station until you can provide proper documentation" he finished as he dragged Jones back to the squad car

"Dude! You can't just leave my car here, some one will nick it!" complained Alfred as he was pushed in to the back of the squad car

"Here Jill take the keys and follow us back to the station" Leon dropped the keys in to his partner hand as he crossed to the drivers side

Later in the interrogation the scene was almost the same as on the street but now Alfred bomber jacket was on the back of his chair and even though he knew he shouldn't have Leon had lit a cigarette

"Ok lets start from the beginning shall we, please state your full name" started Leon

"Alfred F. Jones" answered Alfred

"I said full name" was the snapped rely

" Alfred Freedom Jones" was the answer this time

"Really now" asked Leon giving him that 'I don't believe you look'

"Yea I give it to myself better then having danger and as a middle name right?"

"Date of birth?" was the next question

"You're not going to believe me" started Alfred

"Just tell me already" Leon asked again

" Well its not the day I was born don't know when that was, but my official birthday is July 4th 1776" answered Alfred looking serious for the first time since Leon had met him

" Really your 235, you don't look a day over 20" Leon said with heavy sarcasm in his voice

"I use a really good moister" laughed Alfred

"Stop trying to play the idiot card it won't work with me, I've had enough exasperation will people doing the innocent act to your face and then be hide your back there selling things that they know will kill them, to know when some one is trying to trick me" Leon shouted slamming both hands down on to the table

" Your right you have, don't know why I didn't notice that before" said Alfred with his head to one side his eyes seemed to be forced on some thing that only he could see

" What?" answered Leon losing his train of thought

"Well that's why am still here right and not in a padded cell some where cause you sorter already half believe me, and am still here so you can get the full answer" Alfred said giving a half smile, he was still looking at what ever only he could see

"Just who the hell are you?" signed Leon collapsing back in to his chair

" Am the anthropomorphic personification of these United States of America" said Alfred proud sitting up straight and place a hand over his heart

"You lost me after anthr" muttered Leon

" Yea it took me ages to remember what it is as well, Put simply I am every thing about American in human shape, the red, white and blue, land of the free, home of the brave, the good old U.S. of A, that's me" Alfred tried to explained again pointing to himself

"You're a true American I can always tell, if I can tell you something about your self that you've never told any one about, will you believe me then" answered Alfred

"We see," said Leon looking straight in to Alfred's blue eyes, there really did actually look a lot alike

"Ok then" stated Alfred as he lifted his arm to shoulder height palm face Leon finger slightly bent as if he was going to cup Leon face, his eyes took on that out of force look again

"Leonardo Benjamin Orcot, born 25th of July 1985 right here in LA, mother Evelyn Helen Orcot, born 25th of January 1955, oh that so sad she died giving birth to your brother Christopher Alexander Orcot, who's still living with your aunt and uncle over on the west coast, now your father harder, either he's not a natural born American or he just didn't make that big enough impression on your live,

But on the subjects of impression there is some one here who has, a mysteries guy you first meet a few years ago, it was here but the place is kind of fuzzy so in America but not quite American soil, oh I know must have been in china town, you've only just come back from looking for him, claiming it was to return a picture that young Chris had made but really it was to…" what ever Alfred was going to say next was cut off by Leon as he knock Alfred hand away from his face

"How do you know all this stuff, I never told anyone my full name, every one thinks its Leon, even my mum called me Leon," snapped Leon

" I already told you, am America, any one who was born in my border I can find out anything I want about them, plus I can find out where there are" answered Alfred the cocky grin was back and so was the force in his eyes

" Fine, am just going to stop trying to getting you to talk sense," signed Leon getting up to leave

" I can find him," said Alfred out of the blue

" What?" asked Leon turning to look at him

"If you promise not to run my finger prints for this, I help you find him" replied Alfred

"Who on earth are you talking about" demand Leon already opening the door

"Don't run my prints for this and I help you find Count D"


	3. I know a guy, who knows a guy

Tak: ok another chapter I was planning it being done ageist ago but I got a new game so blame the Skylander on your guys not having your latest update

Leon froze hand hovering over the doorframe before slowing closing the door and turning back around.

"What did you just say?" asked Leon making sure he had heard right

"I said I can help you find Count D, just don't run my prints ok, give me a fin, points on my licence, hell even take my licence if that makes you feel better, but not the prints" answered Alfred

"Why?" Leon finally got around to asking

"Because once you take some ones prints you seem to keep them on the system forever! Its moments like these when I realise why England so against the idea of ID cards, give me what any punishment you think is right, then bring me my phone and I find him like that" he snapped his fingers 

"We see about that, am still not sure about you, and if I see fit I can still get that car of yours crushed in to a little cube" muttered Leon leaving the room and then coming back and dropping a cell on the table

Alfred flipped the lid on his phone, it give a sharp chirp before a slightly longer one, it might be described like the phone was clearing its through before speaking

"I got them to that in extra for me, it's a pity that Will comes from up north or he would be one of my favourite actors, but it makes Mattie proud I suppose" finished Alfred before being the phone to his ear

" Yo Yao, t'up," Alfred started the call

"What yao, am hurt that you think I only call you because I want something" Leon could only here this side of the conversation

"Ok, so maybe that is why I called you this time, but am still hurt to think that you only expected me to want things from you" was the next part

"Sorry about that I wouldn't normally call at this time but it's an emergency" the conversation didn't seem to be going any where and Leon was wondering about the decision to let him use it

"With you being so mature and wise, you could track down any of you citizens right, even the ones not living in your borders, especially if they're in a Chinatown" Leon pricked up his ears at this pieces of information, finally the conversation seemed to be going somewhere

"Am just getting to that, see I kind of ran in to a little trouble with one of my boys in blue, who won't take the easy route, but lucky he's interested in find one of your more exotic residents" Alfred carried on

"Don't worry dude I already check his intention and they're totally honourable, I wouldn't have called other wise," said Alfred giving Leon a wink

"I believe it's the youngest, short hair, mis-matched eyes, it wasn't his last know location, but the last time he knew where he was right here in LA," Alfred paused again waiting for the rely

'I can't believe it, he really seem like he's getting somewhere…. wait a minute I never told him what D looked like' though Leon

"A Chinatown in Japan what's the point, they the same thing aren't they" asked Alfred, famous last words for any one who knows either of them

"What of course there not the same, stupid American, can't see anything past the end of your own nose, I don't know why I even bother helping you, you stupid little kid" the voice on the other side of the line was shouting so loud his voice could be heard though the phone and seemed to have a distinct Chinese accent to it

"Alright, alright, am sorry, ok," Alfred, said trying to get the person on the other side to calm down a little

"I don't know why I even bother to help you with any thing, you only ever call when you want some thing or to make you cheap crap that you then sell at out-rajas prices" the voice continued to shout

"Look Yao, I said I was sorry, why don't you go back to sleep your starting to sound just like a grumpy old man" reply Alfred

"Why you.." but what ever else he was going to say was cut off by Alfred snapping the phone closed

"Well there you have it, he's in Japan, Tokyo in fact though I still don't see the point in having a china town in Japan, but any way that's where he" Alfred smiled at the shocked look on Leon's face

"What? just like that, one phone call and you get done in least then a minute what I couldn't do in nearly two years" demand Leon

"Well like I said you just need to know the right people, and luckily for you I do" said Alfred simply, pocketing his cell

"I should have guessed he might have gone there, probably likes the people better any way, but how the hell am I going to get to Japan" said Leon seeming to have already forgotten that Alfred was

"Wow dude this must be your lucky day or something, I was just on my way to the airport for a trip over to Japan when you pulled me over, you can hick a lift with me if you want" Alfred smiled pulling on his jacket

"You really are crazy, I can't just up and leave right now, I get fired" snapped Leon

"Dude I can so fix that, just give us one sec" the cell came out again

" Yo dude it's me, Am calling to activate a code 25 on a LAPD office, name Orcot, Leon, admittedly activation, end undetermined, thanks, catch you later" the cell was snapped closed again

"Ok all sorted, lets go" smiled Alfred, walking out of the room as if he owned the place

"Hey Jill, am going to follow a lead ok, but if anything weird happens to me then runs these" Leon said softly handing over the bad Alfred cell phone had been in,

"Leon there you are I was looking all over for you," said the sergeant coming in

"What can I do for you boss?" asked Leon looking worried about being caught tiring to leave work early

"Leon, why didn't you tell me you were working on a case for the big guys when you were on your recovery, I wouldn't have made you to do patrol on your return if I knew, I heard you got a new lead for it, get to it then, your job will be waiting for you when you get back, your old job" said the sergeant before heading back to his office

"Who the hell did you call that had that sort of control" snapped Leon on the way to get Alfred released

"Well… let's just say he's name begins with an O, he works in a place with a very monochrome paint scheme and every 4 to 8 years am calling some one else," answered Alfred

After the rest of Alfred belongs were returned to him, it was back toe the mustang and then on to the airport, getting throw security had never been so easy, all Alfred seen to be was flash a smile and what looked like a passport some times even just the smile until they were on the walk out to the tarmac, where two soldiers, upon see Alfred approach but stood to attention and saluted.

"Good afternoon Mr Jones, sir!"

"At ease boys," smiled Alfred giving them a mini saluted in return

"And how many time must I do I have to tell you to call me Alfred" he continued

" At least one more time, sir" answered one of the soldiers which caused Alfred to laugh as if this was a long running joke after the laughing had died down the door was open and Leon got the first look at the plane that they would be taking

"What the hell, that's bloody air force one" snapped Leon

"Don't see silly," started Alfred, Leon seemed to relax maybe he had just been winding himself up to much lately

"They only call it that when the presidents on it," said Alfred waving his hand as if to dismiss the idea

"That's Alpha foxtrot, twenty-nine thousand" finished Alfred

"That's the same thing!" Leon shouted at him

Tak: ok that's a wrap; this chapter I have decided is now done,

HAPPY CHINSES NEW YEAR


	4. Welcome to the land where the sun rises

Tak: ok another chapter for you people and this time I was delayed by a RP chat group I have found, and new kitten.

"In my opinion it seem kind of stupid to keep one plane set aside just for special people, you might as well just paint a target on the side with 'look at me am carrying some one important' on it, but if it makes them feel better, its not like being blow from the sky and falling will kill me any way but still, on to Japan" remarked Alfred as he walked over to the plane, Leon followed after a while still looking so what confused

"Chose which ever seat you what, its not fair that they won't me fly it Though, I've probably got more flight experience then all there pilots put together, man my warhark was such a sweet ride, it's not fair that Arthur wouldn't let me fly one of his sprit fires or the Lancaster's, so I didn't come in to the war until later on then the rest, sorry for not wanting to get in the middle of yet another fight between Europe, we all know how the last one went, but any way I guess you don't want to hear how I saved the world from nazis" Alfred was rabbiting on not even noticing he was being ignored

"Please shut up," muttered Leon a headache the size of Texas building up

"Oh animals that look like people you can believe, but not that I was around in the world wars" asked Alfred sounding hurt looking over at him

"Not unless you want my brains to redecorate the inside of this place" Leon muttered in reply rubbing his temples to try and relieve some of the pain

"Once we level out feel free to smoke, it's going to be able 14 hours until we get there" smiled Alfred making a good guess at what might help stop Leon brain from exploding

" But we on a plane" muttered Leon again as if he needs to point this out to Alfred

" Hey my plane, my rules, I don't care, not like I can get lung cancer or anything, like I said its going to be a long flight why shouldn't we make the best of it" there was that fourth of July smile again

Once the plane had levelled out and the captain had said they could move about, Alfred instantly dived for a cupboard and open in showing off a TV and pulling out a game controller.

"Well with 14 hours am so going to whoop Kiku high score on call of duty, you would have though he had learned already you can't beat me in battle," exclaimed Alfred booting up the game system

Seeing this Leon starts as suggested by lighting up, after a moment when it had start to do his work he looked over at Alfred still trying to work out if this five years old in an adult's body could really be the embodiment of the united states,

"you sure its ok for me to be wondering around by myself" asked Leon one more time just to make sure he weren't get shot by a FBI agent some where for being on air force one without permission

"Sure dude make yourself at home, there meant to be a library around here some where, I've never seen myself but Arthur says there one, but then he also says that unicorn are real so maybe its only an imagery one, but like I said feel free to look around if any one ask just say your with me" answered Alfred not taking his eyes on the screen where he was killing thing by the hundreds

Leon heading off to check out the plane, wondering yet again if following someone with the mentally of a child was a good idea, after all who's to say that they were really going to Japan, there could be flying around in circles before finally touching down just to have him knocked out and carved up for his organs

They touched down at Tokyo international airport a dinner, which some how turned out to be McDonalds and a sleep, which was surprising restful for being on a plane, later

"Welcome to Japan, land where the sun raises" said Alfred after pushing open the door and started to head down the stairs

Leon step out of the plane blinking, well at least it didn't still look like American but that didn't mean that at any moment he wouldn't be wacked in the head and striped of all his organs, at the bottom of the stairs was what looked like a young Asian boy

"Konnichiwa, Orcot-san I am know as Kiku Honda, Alfred-san told me about what you did for him, I wish to express my thank to you" said kiku in his polite tone as he bowed at the waist before him

"Umm, it was nothing really" started Leon feeling a little a little werided out by such a formal introduction

"Your not going to offer me tea next, are you?" asked Leon, in his experience a polite introduction from Asian is normally then followed by an offer of tea

"No, knowing Alfred-san preference for coffee I would offer you that first, only if you declined that, would I then go on to offer you tea" answered kiku in his soft polite tone

"Oh ok," replied Leon slightly embossed about his paradises

"I know how hard it is to travel around a country where you can not speak the language and as you have come as an honed guest to my lands, I have set up a room in a hotel near the centre, I have arranged for a driver to help you get where you need to go, and please accept this card with enough fund to make your first visit to me shores to your liking" kiku finished by holding out a small card that looks like debt card

"You really don't have to go to all that trouble it was only a speeding ticket with a couple of other minor problems ticked on" muttered Leon now feeling like he's in the spotlight for doing a great heroics act when it had all been an accident

"Even if that if what you believe, you are still here as Alfred-san guess and there for my guest as well, so please do accept my tokens of thanks" said Kiku softly offering the card again

"I just take it, he's not going to give up" added Alfred standing next to him

"Then thank you, I will only use it when I believe it is needed" muttered Leon taking the card form him

"Ok dude this is where we part way, hope you find everything you're looking for here" smiled Alfred patting him on the back

"Wait how am I meant to get back" asked Leon the panic coming back slightly

"Duh, oh of course how stupid of me to forget" reply Alfred hitting himself in the head before pulling a small card out of the front pocket of his jacket

"Here dude you can use this, it will get you on the first flight to any where you want to go in America" he finished handing over the card, Leon just kind of stood there looking shocked for a moment

"Any way, catch you later dude," and this that last remark both Alfred and Kiku were gone.

"Sir, are to you ready" asked the man that was going to be his driver

"Sure I guess, take me over to the shopping district of neo-china town please" asked Leon getting in the car

The bell chimed softly in Count D pet shop as some one enter

"Taizuu, please take a seat I be out in just a moment" Count D called from the kitchen where he was just finishing making the tea for that afternoon,

When no reply came in carried on with the tea before taking the set out to the front room, and there on the sofa was some one he never believed he would see again, the blonde haired blue eyed American detective.

"Hey D who Taizuu, not getting in trouble with the local Leos already are you" in the silent that followed no one noticed the sound of braking china

"Leon"

Tak: and there you have it a new chapter for you all lucky readers am so glad people seem to be in to this I wasn't sure when I started it


	5. I found him!

"Hey D, bet you didn't think you'd see me again," teased Leon in the way they always used to.

Count D recovered his composure before replying, though the act was spoiled slightly by the growing tea stain at his feet.

"I do hope you are not here to try and arrest me, detective. I have done nothing wrong here and you can't have me sent back to the states, as you still have no case that will hold up over there," snapped D in his serious voice.

"For heaven stake D is that all you can think about, no I didn't come to arrest you, if you must know I just came to give you back that picture Chris made for you" he started to say slamming the picture on to the table

"He was so sad when I told him about what had happened and how you just left everything be hide, so I promised him I get it back to you and now I have that's it, I don't need to follow you any more" he finished

"Well that's done, you can go, however did you ever find me in the first place" asked D already picking up broken pieces of china

"well lets just stay that when I was in America I arrested the right guy for a change and you and him have a friend in common, who knew exactly where to find you" relayed Leon still standing by the table, not quite in from of the sofa to imply he was going to sit and stay longer but still not quite leaving either.

"Yao! Curse him," snapped D losing his cool again crushing the half broken cup in his hand

"yea I think that what he called him, but any way my work here is done, as long as you keep out of my city, I don't really care what you do any more," was the off handed reply and Leon finally mind up his mind to leave.

"I can't believe this was the only reason he was following me all this time, or that Chris still cares about us now he's back in his world" muttered D finally getting all the china pieces cleaned up

"Come on D even you should know that once you touch some ones life they never forget you, what about the scientist guy that chased after your father" answered Tetsu

"Well that cause he wanted something from him, but still I cant believe he was chasing me for two years for just this little picture" smiles D as he dropped the broken pieces in to the bin

"Yea, the picture, right" muttered Tetsu rolling his eyes and heading back to his room.

Leon had in fact not made tracks for the nearest airport after returning the picture but headed to the hotel room that had be set up for him by Alfred and his friend.

"Dam it, why can I still not get D off my mind, I deliverer the picture, I chewed him out for leaving Chris but" the rest of his sentence was just a few groans of announces, as he flopped back on to the bed

"Speaking of Chris I should probably call him and say I completed my mission for him" mutter Leon rolling over and grabbing the room phone

Quite a few rings later a very sleepy voice answered

"hello"

"hey Chris, its your big brother here I got some great news for you" he started

"huh, big brother do you have an idea what time it is" questioned Chris with a loud yawn

"um not really that kinds of one of the things I wanted to tell you, am in Japan right now" he continued

"why are you in Japan" Chris cut in

"I found him" was the short reply

"found who" Christ ask back just as quickly

"I found count D"


End file.
